


|KLANCE| Kinktober 2018

by Lumonel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumonel/pseuds/Lumonel
Summary: Jfc I just got this account and I'm writing smut with it. Hope you enjoy





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc I just got this account and I'm writing smut with it. Hope you enjoy

Keith leans against the kitchen counter tiredly, letting out a sigh. Another work filled day of fighting the Galra. It was hard being a paladin. 

     Lance walks into the room after him, along with Pidge, who walks in quietly and sits at the table. She's already busied herself with her laptop.

     "Finally we're done! I just want to relax.." Lance groaned, walking over behind Keith and wrapping his arms around his waist. He laid his head on Keith's shoulder and closed his eyes happily.  
"Mm, you're really warm.." He smiled. 

     Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled at his boyfriend's actions. He leaned back into Lance while reaching his hand back to thread his fingers into his hair.  
"Relaxing sounds great..." he mumbled. 

     He was ready to spend quality time with Lance and physically show him how much he loved him. He had a clear view of Pidge watching them, but ignored her and her shit eating grin. Turning around in Lance's arms to face him, he hooked his fingers in the belt hoops of Lance's jeans, pulling him closer, and pressing his pelvis against his.  
"I could help you warm up~" he purred into Lance's ear, wearing a small smirk on his face. 

     Lance's face was completely flushed red. Keith's change in behavior was a little shocking, and Lance actually liked it.  
"K- Keith, I-..."

     Keith pressed a finger to Lance's lips to silence him, and started tugging Lance towards his room. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down Lance's full clothed form.

     Lance just stared at him with those beautiful eyes of his, looking shocked, and a bit aroused. 

     Keith smirked as he watched Lance fluster. He couldn't help but think of how adorable he was. He liked how Lance would go from cocky, to a flustered mess in merely seconds. 

     Once they were in his bedroom, Keith shut the door with his foot, turning his attention comepletely to Lance. Sliding his hands around Lance's neck, he closed the gap between his lips and Lance's. He kept his eyes open ever so slightly to look at Lance's beautiful, tan face. 

     Slowly and passionately, his lips stayed pressed against Lance's, before becoming thirsty for more. Keith deepened the kiss in a way that came across as lustful. Which it was. He wanted Lance, all of him. He had wanted him like this for a while, and now they finally had the chance to do this. 

     Slowly his hands started to wander. One placed itself on the back of Lance's thigh, while the other one found it's way up his shirt, feeling his chest up and down.

     Lance kissed Keith back passionately. "Mm, Keith~" He moaned softly as Keith began to touch him. Lance pushed Keith's lips away slowly.  
     "Keith, this...this is my first time doing anything like this."

     "It's alright, Lance," Keith replied as he tried to reconnect their lips, though Lance moved away again. 

     "Just promise you'll take things slow at first, alright?" 

     Keith nodded, before pressing his lips against Lance's again. 

     Listening to Lance's request, Keith kept the kiss slow, and made sure Lance was comfortable before continuing.

     Lance pushed his hands underneath Keith's shirt, down his back, and up to his shoulder blades. He loved the feeling of Keith's smooth, warm skin.

     Even though Keith was a few inches shorter than him, he felt like Keith was towering over him. His legs felt weak. Lance always acted so cocky, and overly confident, flirting with everyone, but once put into a situation like this, he got all flustered. He had never gotten this far in a relationship, so he was really new to this.

     A slight smirk had made it's way across Keith's face. He liked having the upper hand at the moment. He loved Lance's reactions to his touch and how easily he could turn him on.

     He tugged Lance's shirt off while lightly pushing him back towards the bed, planting lustful kisses on his neck and collarbone, leaving a few marks in the process. Lance didn't protest.

     Pushing Lance back so that he was now sitting on the bed, Keith leaning over him and started to kiss him again. This time, taking a step further and pushing his tongue in his mouth. His tongue searched the curves and crevasses in his mouth, while his hand fiddling with the fly of Lance's pants.

     Lance moaned softly, seeming nervous, but didn't try to stop Keith

     Keith managed to unzip his pants, tugging them down to Lance's knees.

     Pulling away from the kiss for a moment to breath, he panted slightly. He looked down at the sitting Lance on the bed with hooded, lustful eyes. "You're sure about this right? I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go farther," he stated in a heavy voice. 

     Keith hoped Lance wouldn't say no since he didn't think he could stop at this point. He could feel his cock throbbing in his pants. He wanted him so badly. 

     "I'm sure about this." Lance replied. "I need you so badly..."

     Lance then pulled Keith back into the kiss, this time pushing his own tongue into Keith's mouth, kissing him roughly. His hands found their way into Keith's hair, and he tugged on it a bit. 

     Keith moaned in the kiss this time, wrestling Lance's tongue in his mouth. 

     Pushing Lance completely back onto the bed, he pulled back for a second to pull his own pants and boxers off, and toss them onto the floor. 

     Slowly pulling off Lance's boxers, he ran his hand on the inner side of Lance's thigh, looking him up and down. Wanting to be able to remember this, and Lance's perfect -- skinny ass -- body. 

     He spread Lance's legs apart so he could fit himself between them, also raising them up enough so that he could slide in. He knew he had to go slowly though, this was Lance's first time, and his too. "If it hurts too much, just tell me, and I'll stop immediately." he told him as he reached his body over to grab the lube inside the drawer of the bedside table. It was amazing what you could find at the space mall. Good thing Keith had thought of this, or this really would have hurt Lance. 

     Lance nodded nervously, sliding his hands underneath the pillow his head laid on. "I'm sure I'll be fine..." 

     Keith lined himself up after applying some lube to his cock, and to Lance's puckered hole. He pushed the tip of his member into Lance's entrance, sighing in pleasure.

      Holy shit, Keith was huge. Lance quickly clamped his hand down over mouth to cover his loud gasp, followed by a moan of pain and pleasure mixed together. While still keeping his hand on his mouth, he moaned Keith's name, but it was muffled. He knew it was going to hurt for a bit before it started pleasuring him, but he still squirmed.

      He moved his hand away from his mouth. "Keith- Keith, oh my god.. " He whined. 

     Lance's whining...Keith would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. When he knew Lance was alright, he carefully pushed more inside, pausing halfway so Lance could adjust. Breathing deeply now as he felt around in Lance's warm inside.

     "Mm you're warm~" he commented in a lewdy voice. "Feeling alright?" he breathed the question while slowly moving in and out to help him adjust. 

     "Mmm, y-yeah. I'm amazing.." Lance replied, covering his mouth as he moaned. His moans were too embarrassing, and he also didn't want the others to hear them.  

     Lance began to move his hips in rhythm to Keith's thrusts to create more friction. "Mmmh.." He whined softly. 

     Keith was smiling slightly at the cute little noises Lance would make. He was so adorable.

     Keith started thrusting in and out of Lance faster, building a little in momentum each time. He grunted each time he rammed himself into Lance, and his moansof pleasure motivated him to do it over and over and over again. He stopped when he felt himself coming close. He could tell that Lance had been close as well, due to his increase in volume with his moans. 

     Panting like a dog at this point, he looked down at Lance and pulled out. Lance whimpered at the loss of contact. 

     "Turn around so I can thrust in faster." Keith ordered.

     Lance quickly did what Keith instructed him to do, and got off of his back. He repositioned himself on his hands and knees. Lance looked back at him. "Don't be gentle this time."

     God, he loved this. He was actually wondering if this was Keith's first time too, because it sure as hell didn't seem like it. At least, not to Lance. Keith seemed like a natural. 

     "Wasn't planning on it." Keith grinned while lining himself up.

     He pushed himself in all at once, gripping Lance's hips tightly.

     Lance moaned out loudly in pleasure, gripping the sheets below him.

     Keith started thrusting. It was much easier to pull in and out now that Lance was in a new position. Skin slapped against skin each time he thrusted in, and he knew Lance was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow each time he sat down. His constant thrusts became more sloppy after a while, and his breathing became labored.

     Keith's breathing hitched after one final, hard thrust, releasing inside of Lance and shuddering in satisfaction.

     Keith pounded into Lance a few more times, trying to get him to cum as well.

     Tears sprang to Lance's eyes, and he cried out as he finally finished.

     Staying there for a moment as he calmed his breathing, Keith whispered. "Holy fuck..." He panted as he pulled out. 

     Lance collapsed back on the bed, and Keith collapsed right beside him with a sigh. 

     "That was amazing." Lance smiled, curling up next to Keith. 

     "Yeah...it was." Keith agreed.

     They laid there for a few minutes in silence, before Keith turned to him. "Hey, Lance?"

     No answer.

     "Lance..?" Keith raised his eyebrow. He stared at Lance's closed eyes. He fell asleep. He fell asleep that soon? 

     Keith chuckled, pulling him closer to cuddle, and pulling the blanket over the two of them. They'd clean up in the morning.


	2. Phone Sex (with a bit of praise)

Lance stepped into his room quietly, shutting the door behind him. His room was dark -- he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, sighing to himself. 

     Keith had been gone for almost a three weeks now. He was on a Blade of Marmora mission, and since they last talked (last night), he said he still might not be back to visit for a while. 

     Ever since Keith left Voltron to run away with the Blade, the team had been pushing Lance to work harder. It was like they were trying to train him, and turn him into a copy of Keith. 

     Lance and Keith had been talking to each other over the phone-like devices they had been provided with ever since he had left. Lance had initially called him out of boredom. He didn't even expect Keith to answer. Though he did.

     After about a week of talking, they began to open up to each other, and treat each other like friends. 

     Though after two weeks of being friendly, Lance opened up to Keith about his feeling for him. Keith reciprocated. That day, Lance had been estatic. Keith liked him? It seemed too unreal. 

     Lance still calls him every night, and Keith usually rambles about how he was doing during training, and how their mission was going. Keith's voice was so soothing, that Lance didn't even care what Keith was talking about. Even if it was boring, just hearing him talk was enough to make him smile.

     Lance often talked to him about his insecurities too, and Keith listened. He promised Lance that once he was back to visit, he would give him a big hug to cheer him up. That made Lance a little happier.

     If Keith -- his boyfriend -- was to know that the team was treating Lance differently now that he was gone, Lance knew he'd get mad. Really mad. 

Lance wished he could talk about it, because it really did hurt him. He hated that the team thought of him as 'Keith 2.0' rather than Lance. He was treated poorly by the others -- with the exception of Hunk -- and he hated it.

Lance laid down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling with a sad expression plastered on his face. It was too early to call Keith yet. Lance was sure Keith would call him in at least an hour, so now he just had to wait.

     Holding on to the thought of Keith, Lance closed his eyes and began to think about the day that Keith would come back. Lance would rush over to him and almost tackle him to the ground hugging him. They'd share a kiss. Lance would talk with him more. They'd share another kiss or two. They'd hold hands. Keith would bring him to the most secluded part of the castle to make out with him. 

     Lance could almost feel Keith's lips pressing lightly against his neck, moving upward ever so slowly, until he had reached behind his ear. Keith would keep him held against the wall, grinding his body into Lance's, and sink his teeth into his neck.

     Lance's dick twitched in his pants at the thought. That was when he realized he was half hard. Lance opened his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered. Lance looked over at his phone,and then back at his pants. 

     Keith wouldn't be calling him for a while, so a quick wank wouldn't hurt, right?

     Lance reached down to unbutton his pants. He shoved them down to his ankles, and kicked them off. He did the same with his boxers, and his cock sprung out from the fabric. He gripped it loosely, and pumped it slowly. He bit his lip and groaned at the feeling. 

     He kept thinking of Keith. Fuck, he wished Keith was here to do this for him. 

     "You look so hot like that, Lance." Keith's seductive tone was stuck in his mind. Lance moaned in response.  
      
     "Mm, I can't wait to come back and suck you off."

     Lance closed his eyes, moving his hand faster as the voice in his mind kept telling him all these things.

     "I hope you're ready for when I get back. You know I like to play rough." Lance could practically hear the smirk in his tone. 

     Lance whined. "Oh fuck- Keith-!" 

     He stopped abruptly as he heard the phone ring. Lance opened his eyes, and stared wide eyed at the phone.   
     "Oh fuck, Keith!"

     Lance panicked. He had one hand on his dick, and he had been so close to finishing, it physically hurt him to stop. Lance bit his lip, before picking up the phone.

     "H- Hey, Keith! How's your mission going?" Lance put him on speaker, using one hand to cover his mouth as his other hand was pumping himself slowly. He couldn't let Keith know what was going on. They'd never really talked about this kind of thing in their hour long calls. This was actually the first time Lance was jacking off to the thought of Keith. Maybe now that the real deal was here, it would make this easier.

     "Ah, y'know, the usual. We took out a few Galran ships, gathered some intel... most of the intel is useless, from what Kolivan is telling me, but it's something." Keith sighed. "But how about you? Have you been training?"

     Lance nodded his head, before realizing that Keith couldn't see him. He removed the hand from his mouth. "Mmm- Mmhm. I've been training a bit with Hunk and ahh- Allura." His voice was shaky, and a few moans almost slipped from his mouth as he was talking. 

     Keith noticed Lance's strange behavior, but didn't comment on it. "Allura?" Keith had always been jealous of her. Lance was always flirting with her, and trying to impress her. Even as Lance's boyfriend, he was still afraid that Lance might not stay. He was afraid that he would break up with him for her. Allura was way better than him, so what was stopping Lance? 

     "Yeahhh... But I wish I could've fought against you.." The image of Keith pinning him to the ground on the training deck floor was brought into his mind, and he moaned. Way too loudly. He slapped a hand over his mouth, and paused.

     Keith was silent for a moment. "Lance...are you masturbating?"

     Shit.

     Lance couldn't lie to Keith. "I, um- yeah..." he said quietly. "I- I was thinking about you...and I couldn't control myself." Lance's face was warm. It was probably completely red.

     "You were thinking about me?" Keith was surprised, and his pale cheeks turned pink. 

     "Yeah..."

     "Huh... I thought I was weird for doing it."

     Lance blinked, trying to orocess what Keith had just said. He looked over at the phone. "You masturbated to the thought of me before?"

      "Earlier today. I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't get you out of my mind. So I snuck to my room for an hour, and just...y'know.."

     Lance went silent, until bursting into laughter a few moments later. "Thank god, I was worried that you'd think I was weird, and then not talk to me anymore."

     "You, weird? Never. But..." 

     Lance went silent when Keith dragged out the word 'but'.

     "I mean, now that I know what you're doing at this moment, why don't you continue? I want to hear your moans this time. Don't try to hide them from me." 

     Lance whined softly at Keith's words. 

     "Don't be shy, Lance."

     Lance began to stroke himself again, slowly picking up the pace. "Keith.."

     "Mm, you're such a good boy Lance. You listen to everything I tell you."

      He moaned. Fuck, he had a praise kink.

     "I bet you want me to fuck you, yeah?" 

     "Mm- yeah.." Lance replied tiredly as he stroked himself.

     "Mm, I'll fuck you nice and hard.. is that what you want, Lance?"

     Lance nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, yes," he stroked himself harder, "I want you inside me..."

     "I wish I could be there now to help you out...but unfortunately I can't. But why don't you try spreading yourself open for me? It'll make things much easier when I get back."

     Lance replied with a quiet and shaky, "okay," before grabbing lube out of his bedside table drawer. That would make things easier. He spread a small amount onto his finger. 

     Keith spoke up again. "Try and do one finger first, and then stick in a second one once you're comfortable enough." 

     He did what Keith told him to, sticking one finger into the tiny puckered hole, wincing at the feeling. He thrusted it in and out a few times, stretching himself out, before sticking a second in. "Mmh..." 

     "Good boy." Keith was going to be the death of him. 

     Once Lance had fingered himself open using three fingers, he began to sigh at the pleasure.

      "You're so hot, Lance...I can't wait to finally get my hands on that gorgeously tanned skin. You deserved to be loved, and appreciated. You're so beautiful.." 

     Lance could hear Keith stiffle a moan behind his words, so he guessed that Keith had joined him. Keith's words made him so happy. He couldn't believe that someone loved him like this. And he never would have thought that Keith was that person. 

     Lance gripped his length again, and stroked himself faster, and faster, and faster, until he came. "Keith!" He shouted as he came. 

     Keith pumped himself faster, trying to push himself over the edge and finish with Lance. When he heard Lance cry out his name, that was all he needed. Keith gasped as he came, merely moments after Lance.

     For the next minute, the two of them were just a mess of gasps and heavy breaths. Lance finally spoke. "I love you, Keith."

     Keith smiled. "I love you too." Suddenly, there was a sound that sounded like someone was pounding on Keith's door, and Jeith panicked. "Shit! Lance I have to go."

     Lance could hear a faint voice in the background. 

     "Keith! Get out here, right now. We need to talk."

     Keith cursed again. "It's Kolivan. I- I'll talk to you soon, alright? I'll be thinking about you while I'm gone."

     Lance tried to smile. "Yeah, I'll talk to you soon. You'll never leave my mind."

     Keith smiled. "Bye, Lance," he hung up.

     Lance sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't even remember why he was sad earlier.


	3. Public (Beach)

The whole gang had been planning to go to the beach for weeks now. Finally, they had all been able to free up their schedules for this day.

     Keith was excited. Why, you ask?

     Lance, half naked.

     Yes, Keith was excited to go to the beach for the sole reason of seeing Lance with little to no clothes on.

     Keith didn't enjoy the beach whatsoever. He wasn't interested in swimming, getting a tan, building sand castles, or any of that junk. Frankly, he would've said no to their offer if he hadn't realized that Lance would be there.

     So here he was, crammed into a van while everybody sang along to Katy Perry on the radio.

     Shiro and Adam sat in the front, singing the loudest, while he sat in the very back with Allura and Hunk who were also dancing along in their seats.

     Lance sat in the middle of the van with Pidge.

     Pidge seemed to be busy with her laptop -- which Keith didn't understand why she even brought it -- and Lance...he was singing the most beautifully out of everyone. Keith smiled to himself as he listened to Lance sing. No one else seemed to be appreciating this talent.

     "Ah! Guys, we're here!" Shiro said happily.

     Everybody -- minus him and Pidge -- threw their arms up in excitement.

     Soon, they were all climbing out of the van. Shiro and Adam were pulling items out of the trunk and handing them to everyone.

     Shiro handed him a few towels. "Here Keith, take these and go find us a nice spot to set up.

     Keith nodded, and headed towards the beach. The beach seemed packed, but he managed to find a good spot on one side of the beach to lay their towels. Everyone else soon followed with their things, and began to strip down to their bathing suits.

     Allura laid down two surfboards in the sand. "Phew, finally, we can relax." She sat down on her towel.

     Lance ran up, holding his own surfboard under his armpit. "You're already laying down?! C'mon Allura! You and I should go ride some waves!"

     If Keith knew Lance, he knew a flirty joke was coming. But to his surprise, nothing came.

     "Sorry Lance, maybe later. Right now, I just want to relax. Work these past few weeks has really been stressful."

     Keith could see how Lance's face went from excitement, to disappointment. He turned to Hunk, who was setting up the beach umbrellas.

     "Sorry Lance, not right now, but I will soon, okay?"

     "Hunk and I are going to go check out the snack stands right now." Pidge told him.

     Lance frowned noticeably. "Alright..." He dropped his board on the ground and sighed. "I'm going to go on a walk then." Lance announced, before walking off.

     Keith frowned. Seeing Lance upset was the worst sight ever to him. After a few seconds, he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He told everyone, before running after Lance.

     Everyone knew that he was going after Lance. It was quite obvious.

>>->\-------------------->>-> <-<<\--------------------<-<<  
     
 

   "Lance! Hey, wait up!" Keith ran up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

     Lance noticeably flinched as Keith placed a hand on him. He turned half of his body to look back at him "What do you want, Keith?" He looked upset.

     "I, uh.." Why did Keith run after Lance, anyways? He had no idea what to say. "I just thought..maybe we could..go on a walk? I don't know...you seemed a bit sad."

     Lance raised an eyebrow, turning his body fully around to face Keith, and crossed his arms. "Did Shiro put you up to this?"

     "No!"

     "No?"

     "No. I just wanted to hang out with you, y'know? We don't ever do that."

     "Well, duh, because you hate me." Lance kept walking.

     "Who ever said I hated you?" Keith had to jog to keep up with Lance.

     Lance was silent.

     "Y'know, Lance, maybe the reason why I don't ever talk to you is because I like you. Ever thought about that?" Well, the secret was out now. Keith instantly closed his mouth, regretting he had even chased after Lance. What was he doing?

     Lance stopped walking and looked back at Keith with wide eyes. "..Keith..you...?"

     Keith hugged his arms and nodded slowly. "I-...yeah."

     Lance went silent for a moment, before grabbing at Keith's wrist and tugging him along.

     "W- Where are we going?" Keith tried to catch up with Lance, but he was walking too fast and Keith was practically being dragged by him at this point.

     Lance didn't say anything. He just continued walking.

     If it was someone else, Keith would rip his hand out of their grasp and demand to know what was going on. But it was Lance, so he followed along without questioning him any more.

     Lance led him into a seemingly abandoned part of the beach. The place was nice, but not a good place to lay your beach towels. They were at the bottom of a large rocky cliff, which looked really pretty from where they were standing. Keith could just barely see the beach towels and umbrellas in the distance where everybody else was.

     Why had Lance taken him all the way out here?

     His question was soon answered.

     Lance pushed Keith up against the rocky wall, and held him there. Being a few inches taller than Keith, Lance towered over him. "You really like me?"

      
     Keith was shocked. "I..." His face flushed. They were so close together. He looked down. Not because he was too shy to say anything, but because Lance was pressing his pelvis against his.

     "Say it, Keith." Lance whispered against his ear, making him shiver.

     "I like you..I- I love you." Keith squeaked.

     Lance grabbed his chin, tilting Keith's head up to look at him, and pressed a firm kiss against his lips.

     Keith groaned, lidding his eyes as he kissed back. Lance's lips tasted like everything he had imagined. This moment was perfect.

     Lance pulled away for a moment, and dove back in to kiss his neck. He started underneath Keith's jawline.

     Keith tilted his head back with a moan, wrapping his arms around Lance's bare back. They were both just wearing their swimming shorts. Keith had almost forgot about that.

     Lance started moving down. He kissed down Keith's neck, peppering a few kisses on his collarbone, and then moving on to his chest.

     "Lance..." Keith moaned. He put his hands in Lance's hair as he went lower.

     Soon, Lance had kissed down to the waistband of his shorts. He gripped them, and then looked up at Keith, waiting for his reaction.

     Keith nodded, before leaning his head back against the wall. Lance continued.

     He pulled down Keith's swim shorts, exposing him to the world. Fuck, how was he already hard? Lance noticed this too, and smirked up at him teasingly.

     "Wow, Keith. You really want me, don't you?"

     It was the truth. Keith really wanted him. He had wanted him like this for a year now, and now it was actually happening. This day had been a dream come true so far. "Just shut up and keep going," Keith looked down at him, "please." he added.

     Lance chuckled, and leaned forward, giving the smallest lick ever to the head of his dick.

     Keith put a hand over his mouth, biting back a moan, when Lance took the entire head in his mouth. He couldn't hold it. "Fuck, Lance!"

     Lance hummed as he took in more and more every once in a while as he sucked.

     Keith's legs were quivering. If Lance wasn't holding on to his thighs, then he thought he might actually fall over.

     Lance looked up at him with hooded eyes, and Keith was done. He came in Lance's mouth without warning, and Lance eagerly swallowed. Lance pulled his lips off with a pop, and smirked at Keith.

     "Lance... that was.."

     "Amazing?" He finished for him as he stood up.

     Keith nodded a bit. "Yeah."

     They stood there for a moment in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Keith still couldn't get over the fact of Lance liking him. It seemed unreal. But here he was.

     The boys then heard a voice that they both recognized call for them, and panicked.

     "Lance, Keith! What's going on over there? You two should come back!"

     Shiro.

     He was standing from a far enough distance that he wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

     Thank god.

     Keith frantically attempted to pull his shorts up, while Lance covered him. "Uuh, just a sec!!" Lance yelled back to him.

     They almost got caught.

      "Alright, but you guys should get over soon! We're going surfing now!"

     "We're coming!" Keith replied, and started walking back once he had pulled his shorts back up. Lance quickly followed behind.

     "You were so hot back there. I'm sorry I did that so suddenly, but I just couldn't keep my hands off of you." He smirked.

    "You couldn't keep your mouth off me, either."

     "You loved it."

     Keith wasn't denying that. He definitely loved it.

     Lance wrapped a hand around Keith's waist as they walked. "C'mon, pretty boy. Let's go surfing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter was rushed, but I guess it was still pretty good for a smut one shot. Some of the fics on the kinktober list I'm actually excited for, and some I'm not excited for, so I'm sorry if I do really poorly on a chapter and then amazingly on another. Also, I really hope I don't give up on this project. I still got 28 more days to go!!!!


	4. Cumshot

_Slam, slam, slam._

     The headboard of the bed continuously smacked against the wall as Keith fucked Lance mercilessly. He was fast, and wasn't ever stopping to take a break.

     Lance was a mess. He was moaning loudly, and he had his legs wrapped tightly around Keith. He continuously shouted his name. "Keith...Keith... _Keith_... _Keith_!"

     Keith noticed Lance reaching to stroke his own shaft to make this go by faster, and Keith grabbed his wrist. He grabbed both of them and held them in place above his head.

      Lance struggled uselessly, moaning even more as Keith thrusted into him harder. "Aah- _god_ , Keith!"

      Keith chuckled as he looked down at him. Sweat was glistening down his beautifully tanned skin, and there was a line of drool travelling down Lance's mouth. His shirt wasn't even taken off properly. It was bunched up on his chest. The skin that he could see had what seemed like millions of hickeys. All of them were from Keith.

      He had never seen Lance so beautiful in his life. The sounds Lance made were only making Keith want to keep going forever. He didn't want to stop.

     "Mm, Keith.." Lance moaned in between Keith's thrusts.

     "Fuck, you're so tight.." Keith mumbled as he thrusted inside of him once more. " _God_ , we really need to do this more often."

     Lance nodded his head frantically. "Oh fuck yes, we do." Lance looked up at Keith with lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and there was sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I'd let you do this to me every night." His voice sounded a little needy. Keith loved it.

     "I'd happily fuck you every night. Just the way you want me to." Keith's voice made Lance shiver with excitement.

     "Maybe tomorrow...we could try something new?"

     Keith's eyebrow raised, and he smirked. He slammed into him again, causing Lance to moan. "Something _new_?" Keith was intrigued.

     "Maybe a kink."

     "A kink, huh? We could do that. What are your kinks?" Keith's skin continued to slap against Lance's, as they had their small conversation.

     "M-Maybe humiliation..." Lance stuttered between thrusts. Fuck, it felt so good. Lance was trying to keep up with Keith's pace, and push his hips down at the same time that Keith slams inside of him.

      Keith smirked. "Humiliation... of course you'd like that. How about we do that tomorrow?"

      Lance nodded, and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes.. _oh god_ , Keith you feel so _good..!"_  Lance moaned loudly.

     Keith pounded into him over and over again. Lance's moans increased in volume, and he was breathing heavily. He could tell Lance was really close. He looked like he was about to cum any second now.

     Keith was the same. He was so close to releasing.

     Then, Lance spoke, looking up at him with bedroom eyes. "Cum on me, Keith."

     That was it. Keith was gone. Almost immediately, he was pulling out, and covering Lance's pretty tan skin in cum.

      For a few moments, their speech only consisted of moans and heavy breathing.

     Keith grinned down at him, taking two of his fingers and sliding it across Lance's cum covered stomach. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking off the substance. It tasted good. Like Lance.

     Keith leaned down and gave Lance a kiss. He felt Lance's arms wrap around his torso. When the both pulled away, Keith caressed Lance's cheek. "I love you."

     "I love you, too." Lance smiled


End file.
